The Sweetness of Business
by Evilmiko21
Summary: I want to be the best street fighter.I have to run two companies.I have to fall in love with a stranger.Or risk losing it everything.I DONT OWN INUYASHA! Hiatus
1. Meeting

A/N the characters are a little ooc..

The Sweetness of Business

Chapter 1:Meeting

* * *

12/16

Kagome Higurashi

18 years old senior at Doshinsha High

First entry

The sun shone like a diamond, and it bothered me to no end.I hated to fight during the day, you got all sweaty and you tired quickly. Today I was fighting my strongest oppenent, Kira Kagami. He was a male in his early twenties, and he had won a lot of fights. He didn't intimidate me, because we were in an alley, and I could easily blend in with the darkness. If I lost, I could easily regain my status, after I healed. I was only 18, I had lost my mentor, uncle, and gaurdian so that made me stronger,because Kira couldn't use him to defend him.I had loved him like a father, and he treated me like a daughter, except he pushed me to my limits, and I realized that my limits were the ones I set for myself. So I didn't set any limits, and I tried to concetrate on the fight.

I barely blocked a punch, as sweat trickled down my face. I stared intently at my oppenent,calculating what his next move would be, and the force that would back the attack. I saw him break a sweat,once again, as he stepped backwards. I stared into his brown eyes defiantly, letting him know that I wasn't about to give up. He gave me the same look, and I clenched my fists. I aimed for his face, and he didn't try to block it, instead he was going for a kick to the abdomen. When my fist collided with his face, and blood was sent running down his nose I felt a surge of triumph. That was until pain surged through me from my stomach up. I grasped my tummy, and realized the reason behind this hurt. Kira was wearing steal-toed boots.

"Smart.Guess you heard that I don't like to block or dodge an attack when I could attack the other person too. Looks like you came prepared." I said. No venom, no hurt, no weak voice came from my mouth.Only a sarcastic dark humor slash compliment came out. I forgot to mention that blood came out from my mouth though."But it really is too bad that you're not gonna win today."

I stood up to my full height, a miraculous 5 foot 5 inches. My white mid riff- bearing tanktop was stained with blood, and my fist clenched and unclenched. I spit out another glob of blood, and went for a frontal assualt. I dodged his punch,blocked his kick, and punched him squarely on his jaw bone. He was sent flying backwards, and I made the final move. I kicked him in his stomach, and spit some blood on his black shirt.

"That's what you get for messing with me." I spat.

"I wanted to compliment you for lasting longer than any other oppenent. You hit harder,last longer, and think faster."Kira replied."Maybe a rematch someday"

"You can count on it." I answered.

I walked out the alley, and towards the park. I limped all the way to my favorite tree. It was a large oak tree with roots coming out of the ground. The mayor wanted to get rid of it, but Ryu-kun bought the park before the mayor even had the permission to cut it down.I thanked Ryu-kun profusely, and I always came here after a fight, to think, or just to rest a little bit. I let my eyelids droop, and before I knew it I was sleeping.

**_!Later that night!_**

"Excuse me miss, but don't you have somewhere to be?"asked a friendly male voice.

"No,not really, but I do have to study for a test." I replied half asleep. I learned that I could still be fully rested, and be half awake the whole time.

"Ma'am, sorry to bother you but would you mind going to my house, so I could treat those wounds?"asked the voice again.

"Nah.Nothing I've never had before.Just a little bit more exhausting."I replied.

"But,you've lost more than a pint of blood. You must be feeling a little woozy."the man argued.

"What if I am?Not like you're gonna do anything.Anyways who are you?"I argued back.

"Inuyasha Kagetora.I plan to be a doctor, and run my own hospital."said Inuyasha."You are?"

"Kagome Higurahi.I plan to be the best street fighter in the world."I answered."You know what, how about you take me to your house,nurse my wounds, drop me off at my place,and call it a night."

"Okay, but you're not going home until you are fully rejuvinated."Inuyasha said.

"Look buster,the quicker I get home the better I'll be.I can nurse my own wounds, and still be alive.Thank you."I replied.I got up and limped my way to my Hummer.I opened the door, and slid in.

"Miss Higurashi,at least let me escort you home, and I can find a ride in the morning."Inuyasha yelled before I closed my door.

"Fine."I growled.Something about this boy brings up so many memories. He reminded me of Ryu-kun.How he would stubbornly stick by my side no matter what I said. I could never dissaude him, and he would always find a way to get what he wanted.I felt tears well up in my eyes as more memories with Ryu-kun flooded my head.A loud bang pulled me out of my reverie."Ready?"

"Yes ma'am."Inuyasha said.

I drove as quickly as possible to my house, and ran up to my room. I quickly dressed my wounds, and started to strip.Layer upon layer of clothing came off.I grabbed my robe,and put it on then I headed to my bathroom.But a sudden noise surprised me,and I quickly turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Perverttttt!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, which happened to be my bra.Inuyasha caught it with ease.I saw a smile in his eyes, and I was almost scared.

"So you want to play with me,eh?"asked Inuyasha.

"Get out!"I yelled as I pointed to my door.Inuyasha took another step closer, and in a flash he was by my side.I saw him staring at me, and rage grew inside me."Whatcha lookin' at lech?"

"Nothing,just your boob."he replied.I looked down and sure enough a part of my breast was visible.

"Out!"I yelled.I pushed him out the door, and locked it.

How can a nice male,suddenly turn into a pervert?That's just impossible,oh wait, no it's not. I could have a sudden change in personality.One minute I'm the bad girl,winning all the street fights, and the next I'm the school girl, but still a little bit of the bad girl.But this was differentInuyasha was nice, and the next he was all hormone driven pervert, and nothing about him screamed nice.I sighed in frustration, and I headed towards my bathroom.A hot bath should do me a whole lot of good.I turned on the shower and stood there until the hot water came running down.

"Ahh,now that was muy bien,"I said as I stepped out of the shower. I loved to speak many languages at the same time so people couldn't understand me. It was fun because the expression on the person's face was priceless.I walked toward my drawer which I built to make it look like it came from the Dark Ages. I even colored it black with red borders. My two favorite colors. Ryu-kun was totally against it, but I knew how to persuade him,though I had to practice even more to get what I wanted. I smirked at the memory.

"Mistress, Mr. Inuyasha Kagetora said that he is sleeping here, is that true?"asked one of the many maids I had.

"Yes,but make sure his room is the farthest away from mine."I replied.

"But mistress he said he was your fiance so we let him into your room without knocking.Anyways why don't you like him, all my friends like him,"the maid said.

"Look. what's your name?"I asked.

"Kikyou, mistress."Kikyou said.

"Okay Kikyou, you go to my school don't you?"I asked.

"Yes."Kikyou said.

"You're a senior right? So you would be interested in him, but I'm not.I don't have time for boys.Here's my answer, because he is an idiot."I replied.

"Okay, but how did you come up with that conclusion?He's only the most popular, and smartest boy in Doshinsha High. All the females like him,including the young teachers.Not the old ones because they're stuck in the 1950's.But he's fearless, and always turns a girl down. His excuse is that he has no time for girls, so when I heard he was your fiance I finally figured out why he didn't go out with other girls.It's because he was betrothed to you, but aren't you two young?"asked Kikyou.

"First of all we're NOT engaged.Second of all who gives a shit?Third I want him to sleep in the farthest guest house,that we have."I answered.

"Yes ma'am."Kikyou said."I'll be leaving now."

I heard the door shut,and I breathed a sigh of relief.The one thing I couldn't quite get was the fact that he went to Doshinsha High.I knew everyone in Doshinsha High,because Ryu-kun had been the head of the school board.Which I am now, but that helps. Wait, he said his name wasInuyasha Kagetora, which means he's the son of InutaishoKagetora, which means his data is well hidden, and that he's rich.Also his plan to be a doctor wouldn't be happening because he would inherit halfKagetora Corporations,since he was one of InuTaisho's sons.I flopped on my bed, and felt my wooden box. I took it out, and opened it.I've never opened it, and the last time I touched it was when I was thirteen. I found a folded piece of paper,and carefully took it out.In flowing handwriting it read:

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**You've probably haven't touched this box in ages, and I hoped that you would open it when you were around your early twenties.But if you are younger than I hoped you are than you better stop reading this.**_

I thought about it for awhile, but I made up my mind, and read on.

_**I knew that you would read on.You were always such a curious girl.I wanted you to be much more mature when you read this so you wouldn't go on rampage and take over the world.Laugh out loud.That's the least of my worries.What I want to tell you is that I love and you and that I care about you more than anything in the world.But to love you have to let go, so I'm letting you go.**_

_**When you were still in your mother's womb, your mother and father,arranged a marriage for you.Your father the head of Higurashi Company wanted to merge three great companies.He married your mother,because they fell in love.So in retrospect two companies are now merged,but one still remains, and that one is up to you. In your father's will he wrote that his eldest daughter was to marry InuRaisho's youngest son.InuTaisho even signed the will.He also stated that you would inherit the Higurashi company,after I died.Now you are the head of two great companies.**_

_**But what I wanted to tell you was that you have to marryInuyasha,Inutaisho's youngestson,by college graduation.If you dont Kanichi Corporations,andHigurashi would go to the Kagetora family, and our family would lose control.The fate of our family rests in your hands.**_

_**I know that you want to be the greatest street fighter, but let me tell you so doesInuyasha.He has been participating in the tornament ever since he was 13.He has claimed the title and it is likely that he will still be champion when you enter.So either why you will have to face him.Oh yes, he will also be in your school during senior year.**_

_**Please do not fail the family.MarryInuyasha as your father wishes,and remember you owe it to him for saving your life.Remember that love is not a game but some hidden emotion most people are unwilling to show.**_

_**Love always and forever,**_

_**Ryu-kun Mirota Kanichi**_

_**PS.You are a hanyou, and so isInuyasha so be careful!**_

I curled myself into a ball, and pulled the covers over my body. How could my parents do that to me?I thought they loved me, and Uncle Ryu-kun.Me, being a hanyou, was impossible.That was just in faerie tales,make-believe,figments of crazy people's imaginations.

"You know that it's true.Because you were always different when it came to speed,strength,and that's why you didn't want me to treat your wounds because you knew that it would heal by itself.And whenever you fight you keep your cool,that is called "ice blood" that only the dog demons have.Have you ever wondered why your hair was silver?And your eyes gold?Or why you have claws?Or maybe why your ears are pointed? Why the school you go to have people who are just like you, but different from humans?"asked a voice."Maybe why your sight,hearing, and smell is better, more enhanced."

"Look Inuyasha,I don't know what you're talking about."I replied.

"I know you do.I know that your frustrated because you found out that youre a demon and that you are really my fiance."

"But the question is why me?"

"You read the letter.anyways I would like to go out with other girls but my dad won't let me."

"Tough luck.now out, I have to change."

"Can't I watch?We're gonna get married sooner or later so why not now?"

"Because I'm gonna defy everyones wishes,and I get to choose if I marry you or not"

"But you feel bad about it don't you?"

"Leave me alone."

"Fine but this is not the only time that you're gonna lose an arguement with me, so remember that."

Inuyashaleft the room and I sighed.He was right I had lost for the first time to a complete stranger.

* * *

A/N :Like it so far?Tell me if you do.So for now review. 


	2. Girls just wanna have fun

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up that morning wth Inuyasha in my room,looking through my books.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"I asked.

"Writing a note."Inuyasha replied.

"Who gave you the fucking permission?"

"I did.I'm your fiance."

"Stop saying that because I ain't gonna marry you."

"Well then because I'm gonna own this house in four years."

"Asshole."

"Thank you, but you don't have to be a bitch."

"Yes I do.Thank you very much.Now get the hell out!"

"Fine, but call me when you're gonna study."

"Hell no."

"Bitch."

"Thank you."I jumped out of my bed, and pushed him out the door.I then locked it again.

I walked over to my desk, and sure enough there was a note there.

_**Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,**_

_**I know that you don't really like me,and I know that you wish that this was all a nightmare.I know this,because I found out when I was just 12,and I probably felt the same way.**_

_**I had a steady girlfriend, who could careless about my riches,and I had a best friend who would always be by my side.When my dad told me that I was engaged,and that I couldn't date anyone it was like a slap to the face.**_

_**I didn't want another girlfriend,because for all I knew I had a perfect life.I didn't want to meet you, but my father had already signed my up for your school,during my senior year.I also thought that you were ugly,so no one wanted to marry you, and that you were deperate. **_

_**When by chance I met you at the park,and you took me to your home I knew that you were my fiance.After you read the letter even proved it.I finally found out what you looked liked, and I was glad that you were pretty.Not just pretty, but beautiful.If you only took the time to groom yourself like other girls,than you would be popular.But when I heard from Kiku that you were bitchy,I knew you were the tom-boy type.Amazing.**_

_**Anyways,I want to wish you good luck on your test tomorrow,and good luck on trying to beat me next year.**_

_**Anyways would it be okay if Iwas to escort you to the winter dance at school, and the winter dance for the rich,and the famous?Please answer a.s.a.p.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**InuyashaAkuma Kagetora**_

_**PS. I took notes from your book that you can study, because I have a hunch that the test is for Mr.Litsou,calculas.**_

I flipped the page and sure enough there was some notes that I could study.MaybeInuyasha wasn't so bad after all. I read the notes furiously, trying to remember exactly what was in the text. But for some reason my mind kept drifting to the note thatInuyasha had written. He said that I was beautiful, and that I could be popular. It's not that I wasn't popular,since everyone knew my name because I was smart and they also feared it because I tended to be worst than the regular school bully. What surprised me the most was the fact that he asked to escort me to the schools winter dance, this Friday. Yeah sure, each year I got invites, and each year I declined each one. I laughed silently, Kai was just another fool. Didn't he know my reputation for ruining the schools dances? I set my papers aside, and walked outside my room. I opened the balcony door, and sighed as the winter wind blew my hair back. I walked over to the edge, and looked down. I gasped.

"Kikyou, you have to hook me up with Kagome. I have a feeling that she'll never hook up with me,even if I told her that I think that she is the only one that made me fall so fast for someone."Inuyasha said.

"Look cousin, I can't do that."Kikyou replied.

I gasped. Kikyou Tikimota and Inuyasha Kagetora were cousins! No one would of known.

"Why?"Inuyasha asked.

"It may be hard to believe, but I respect my mistress's wishes."Kikyou answered.

"Why?"Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"Because all you want is to run her company, and run the richest,most valuable,most famous company in the world. You don't care whether you two are in love, you don't give a damn about that girl! I also think that she has suffered enough only to add an idiot like you to her problems would be stressful."Kikyou said."Though you guys would make a really cute couple, she's just too good for you!"

"Is that it? The only reason you're working for her is so you can learn the Kanichi Corporations secrets! You know that you could go back to stardom anytime you wanted! So why stay with her?"Inuyasha argued.

"Because she treats me like an equal. Because she could careless about the money she has, or what she owns. Because she didn't want this!"Kikyou yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kikyou stop crying."Inuyasha whispered, he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Leave me alone!"Kikyou yelled, as she ran away.

"Kikyou, but I really feel that way about Kagome. I'm gonna win her heart even if it seems impossible."Inuyasha whispered.

"Bravo!"I yelled from the balcony.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked bewildered.

"Yea, now go copy more notes for my test."I replied.

"What!"Inuyasha yelled. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

I rolled my eyes."Yea, and when you're done we can go eat some dinner on you."

"So is this a date?"Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. The only way it would be is if we actually had feelings for each other.But I doubt that you feel anything for me, I mean you are only after my company. I'm surprised because I have never seen a gold digger that's a man." I replied.

"Hold on wench, who in the seven hells said that I was a gold digger?"exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Oh, your cousin Kikyou said so. I quote,"Because all you want is to run her company, and run the richest,most valuable,most famous company in the world. You don't care whether you two are in love, you don't give a damn about that girl!" end quote,"I replied.

" You heard that? You were spying on us?"askedInuyasha enraged.

" Yep,but at first I didn't mean to I just wanted to take a breather from studying. I picked up a conversation on accident. I couldn't help myself, because the last time I did that was when I was thirteen. That was the year that Ryu-kun died." I whispered the last sentence as if I didn't want to remember it.

"So that's what Kikyou meant by you having suffered enough that you don't deserve anymore."smirked Inuyasha."You know I would have cared but you know what I won't care about you, until you agree to marry me."

"I care why?"I asked sarcastically.

"Because you love me."Inuyasha retaliated.

"No I do not!" I yelled. I walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him in the face. I quickly kneed him in the stomach, and was about to kick him in his balls, but he blocked my kick.

"You expect to make it in the street fighters tornament with those attacks? The weakest person there could beat you."teasedInuyasha rubbing his cheek.

"Then why are you rubbing your cheek if it doesn't hurt?" I questioned.

"B-b-because I can!"answered Inuyasha arrogantly.

"Tcha.You know what, how about me going with you to the winter dances? I think not!"I retaliated. I jumped up to my balcony, and slammed the glass sliding door shut.

"That bitch needs to take things less seriously,"I heardInuyasha whisper still rubbing his cheek, which now had a red hand print on it.

"Stupid aggravating idiotic boy!Argh!"I exclaimed. I threw on some random clothes,grabbed my keys,wallet,cell, and exited the room.I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oriku where's Kikyou?"I asked the head cook.

"She's in the laundry room doing Sir Inuyasha's laundry."Oriku replied stirring something in a big pot.

"What's for dinner?"I asked politely.

"Well I'm cooking ramen just for you and everyone else will have sushi and rice."Oriku answered.

"Thanks!"I said as I headed towards the laundry room. I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.Sure enough my answer came.

"Come in,"replied a female voice. I opened the door that seperated us, and locked it shut.

"Kikyou,"I started.Kikyou turned around and nodded her head to acknowledge my presence."Why in the fucking seven hells did you not tell me that you were related to the bastard that goes by the damned name of Inuyasha Akuma Kagetora?"I finished.

"You found out mistress?"asked Kikyou.

"Yes,"I answered.

"A-a-are you going to fire me?"asked Kikyou.

"Hell no!"I replied."I just wanna know why you hid the fact that you were related to that bastard."

"Because mistress, I was afraid that you would fire me if you did."answered Kikyou.

"Well com'n we are going shopping."I said.

"Huh?Why?"asked Kikyou.

"Because I wanna see what you would look like in designer clothes, and spy attire."I answered off-handedly."Anyways,it's the least I could do since you defended me back there."

"What?You heard my arguement with Inuyasha?"asked Kikyou.

"Yea,"I replied bluntly as I unlocked the door,and dragged Kikyou to my room.

I threw some random clothes on my bed, and waited for Kikyou to pick an outfit that she liked.After I slipped some of my goth clothes on her,I figured that we were about that same size.Kikyou quickly undressed and ran into my walk in closet to put her maid outfit back on.

"What the hell is your fucking style?"I asked infuriated."I wanna go shopping,most of my fighting clothes are stained."

"Don't you have any preppy clothes?"asked Kikyou.I threw a pink tank-top at her and a really short jean skirt.

"Preppy enough?"I asked. I rolled my eyes as a squeel resounded in my room.

"This is sooooo cute!"squeeled Kikyou as she changed her clothing.After she changed I dragged her downstairs.

"Uhmp,"I said as I bumped into someone.I looked up and saw a mysteriously beautiful gold.I shook my head and stared at the face of Inuyasha.

"Watch where you're going,"I said as I walked past him,pulling Kikyou farther away from him.

"Bye cuz,"said Kikyou as she waved good-bye.

"Bye Ms.Kagome,"replied Inuyasha.

"Bye bastard!I want you out of the house by the time I come home,"I informed.I opened the door, and walked to my car.

The wind blew into my face as I drove on the highway.Loud music filled my ears,and the thought of Inuyasha leaving my home brought joy to my heart.I was so happy that I just sang along to the song, that had just started.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?Do you ever feel out of place?Like somehow you just don't belong,and no one understands you.Do you ever wanna run away?Do you lock yourself in your room?With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming_," I sang Simple Plans 'Welcome to my life.' "_No you don't know what it's like.When nothing feels alright,no you don't know what it's like to be me_."

"Kagome,are you alright?"asked Kikyou giving me a confused look.I just laughed,and started singing again.

"_To be hurt,to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.To be kicked when you're down.To feel like you've been pushed around.To be on the edge of breaking down,and no one's there to save you.No you don't know what it's like welcome to my life_."

"Kagome,you have a beautiful voice.Don't you think that you should use it for something that's more like singing?" asked Kikyou.I shook my head no,and continued to sing.

"_Do you wanna be somebody else?Are you sick of feeling so left out?Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?Are you stuck inside a world you hate?Are you sick of everyone around?With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,while deep inside you're bleeding.No you don't know what it's like,when nothing feels alright,you don't know what it's like to be me.To be hurt,to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.To be kicked when you're down,to feel like you've been pushed around.To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you.No you don't know what's it's like,welcome to my life.No one ever lied straight to your face.No one ever stabbed you in the back.You might think I'm happy,but I'm not gonna be okay.Everybody always gave you what you wanted.Never had to work it was always there.You don't know what it's like,what it's like.To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.To be kicked when you're down.To feel like you've been pushed around.To be on the edge of breaking down,and no one's there to save you.No you don't know what it's like,what it's like.To be hurt,to feel lost,to be left out in the dark.To be kicked when you're down.To feel like you've been pushed around.To be on the edge of breaking down,and no one's there to save you.No you don't know what it's like.Welcome to my life.Welcome to my life.Welcome to my life_."I finished.I turned a corner,and we were at the Kokoro Mall.  
I hopped out of my red ferrari,and locked the doors,even though that didn't matter.I put the hood back on,and turned off the engine.I walked over to the passenger side,and waited for Kikyou to get out.

"Com'n I heard there was a sale for fifty percent off somewhere,"I said.Kikyou quickly exited,and ran to the nearest entrance to the mall.I caught up to her,and grabbed her shoulder.

We entered the nearest store which happened to be a music store,and Ashlee Simpson's song 'La La' came on.

_You can dress me up in diamonds.You can dress me up in dirt.You can throw me like a line-man,I like it better when it hurts.  
_Kikyou started shaking her ass as she listened to the song,and I laughed silently._  
Oh, I have waited here for you.I have waited for you.  
_She spun around,and around.She dipped it low,and did a tootsie roll._  
You make me wanna la la,in the kitchen,on the floor.I'll be a french maid when I meet you at the door.I'm like an alley cat,drink the milk up,I want more.You make me wanna,you make me wanna scream.  
_She walked up to a boy who seemed to be freshman, and started dancing around him.She touched his hair,and caressed his chest.The boy seemed to be blushing a million shades of red.Soon everyone was watching Kikyou doing her thing on the poor and innocent boy.She started to sing-a-long,and her beautiful voice was heard all over the store._  
"You can meet me on an aero-plane,or in the back of the bus.You can through me like a boomerang,I'll come back,and beat you up."  
_She pecked the boy on the cheek and something in his pants started to stick out. I laughed some more, and looked at Kikyou as she tried to sustain her laughter.She bit her lip,and started to sing some more._  
"Oh, I have waited here for you,dont, keep me waiting"  
_She walked up toONigumoNaraku from third period,gym, and placed her ass on his length.Onigumo didn't seem phased,but I saw a blush that was creeping onto his cheeks._  
"You make me wanna la la,in the kitchen on the floor.I'll be a french maid when I meet you at the door.I'm like an alley cat.Drink the milk up, I want more.You make me wanna"  
_She turned around,and placed a kiss on his lips.They stayed like that for several seconds, as the music just went on without her._  
You make me wanna la la,in the kitchen on the floor.I'll be a french maid when I meet you at the door.I'm like an alley cat,drink the milk up, I want more.You make me wanna,  
You make me wanna scream  
_She parted from Onigumo,and gently caressed his chest.She started to suck on his neck,and still shake her ass at the same time.She left Onigumo, and started to just shake her ass,and dance to and fro.She touched every young man that was in her reach.They were all efected by her beauty,charm, and probably the fact that a total stranger did what she did to them willingly.Kikyou started to sing-a-long again._  
"I feel safe with you.I can be myself tonight. It's alright, with you cuz you hold, my secrets tight. You do, You do,you make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la.You make me wanna la la in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid when I meet you at the door.I'm like an alley cat,drink the milk up, I want more.You make me wanna,You make me wanna la la,in the kitchen on the floor.I'll be a french maid when I meet you at the door.I'm like an alley cat drink the milk up, I want more.You make me wanna, you make me wanna scream"  
_She walked over to me,and watched what she did to the men she had touched.For some reason something always stuck out from their pants,and Kikyou would always try to sustain her laughter._  
"You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la.You make me wanna la la, la la la la.You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la.You make me wanna la la, la la la la.You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la. You make me wanna la la, la la la la."  
_She sang the last part, and then walked over toOnigumo and kissed him on the lips again.Onigumowas shocked for awhile before kissing back.I grabbed Kikyou and dragged her out of the stunned store.Once we were a good ten feet away we laughed._  
_"Did you see what you did to them?"I asked between laughs.

"Yeah.Can you believe them?I can't believe almost every guy had an erection just because I touched them."laughed Kikyou.

"Why'd you do that?"I asked still laughing.

"I wanted to have a little fun."Kikyou stated.

We shopped a little,and soon we came home with at least 18 bags full of clothes each.Inuyasha wasn't in my house when we returned so that really made me a whole lot happier.The thing that I am hating right now is the fact that I have to see him at school tomorrow.

* * *

A/N DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR 'WELCOME TO MY LIFE' BY SIMPLE PLAN!REad and review!

:POOOF:


	3. TElling a Secret

The Sweetness of Life by evilmiko21

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha! I stated that in the summary..I do NOT own Inuyasha,if I did I would be rich.

Chapter 3: Telling a secret

Upadated so please review...Thanks!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The sun shone brilliantly shining on the wet dew drops that were still on various blades of grass.I stood under a big oak tree. Four people surrounded me,they were my gang.Even though I hardly hung out with them,we had grown up together,and whenever one was in trouble the rest came to help him or her.

Kouga,the ex-biker boy who had a rough teen years with his abusive father, was talking to Ayame the quiet girl who only spoke when needed,or when Ginta,or me talked to her.I personally thought that they were dating,but when the subject came up, they would glance at each other,blush,and Ginta would start talking nonsense whileAyame just nodded her head in agreement.

Miroku, the hardworking,perverted,and protective guy in the group was holding Sango, the brainy, yet I'll-kick-your-ass-if- you- mess-with-me-or-anyone-I-care-about type of girl.Shinsei was always protecting Shifuku when we were younger,from her older brother's friends,sinceSango's middlename meant bliss, they always tried to rape her when no one was around,butMiroku was always around hiding in the most bizarre places.Sango was always hanging around Miroku,doing whatever he wanted her to do,which has hardly anything,in a way to pay him back for hs protection.I guess that was how they got together.

I glanced at my watch seeing that it was 7:30 and that the bell would ring in about fifteen minutes.I sighed hoping that the school day would go by quickly.I tapped my foot angrily,since the day was going abnormaly slow.Ayame saw what I was doing, and decided to question me.

"Kagome,why are you acting weirder than normal"askedAyame in her small,and squeeky little voice that she used whenever she forced herself to talk.

"Ayame,don't force yourself to talk if you don't want to"I answered avoiding the truth. I wouldn't tell them that I was engaged without my knowledge or permission to one of the most arrogant bastards in the world.

"I'm not forcing myself to talk.I'm just asking a question,because I'm worried about you"replied Ayame with a lot of confidence in her voice.The rest of the gang looked at me,and noticed my unusual behavior.Not that they didn't notice it before,but they didn't have the guts to ask.They all nodded their head,and gave a little yea to agree with Ayame.Not that they normally didn't because she was more logical,and thought out of the box often.

"What's up?You have to tell us,you know that you can trust us.Not that you can make us hate you with an answer.We've stuck by your side for the past seventeen years,even though you were quiet,kept away from the group,sassy,rude,arrogant,and bossy.And that is only a small amount of what we had to put up with."piped in Sango.

"Whatever,but I know that you will hate me."I answered.

"You can't make us hate you that quickly."put in Miroku.I rolled my eyes,letting them know that the answer could.I hated telling people what was on my mind,instead I liked to beat the bloody pulp out of someone.Beating the crap out of someone was the best stress reliever in the world.A good match could always take your mind away from your problems.

"Look,you guys know that no matter what you do,you can't make me spill"I said.

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I grabbed my book bag and headed off,even though I knew that I would have to face them all throughout the day.I ran to my locker getting there through the mass of people.I shoved my way through knocking some poor souls unconcious,but I didn't feel guilty.When I finally arrived,I quickly put in my combination,grabbed my stuff,and headed towards Mrs.Miko's classroom.

I made it just in with five minutes to spare,and I took out my things,and just stared ou the window.Slowly everyone filed in,and I watched from the back of the room as Mrs.Miko entered with a very familiar face behind her.She walked up to her desk and introduced the person.

"Class this isInuyasha Kagetora.He had a schedule change and he will be in this class for the rest of the year.I hope that you all make him feel welcome,and help him if he needs it."Mrs.Miko said.She looked around the room,and I groaned out loud as I realized the only desk available was the one to my left."Mr.Kagetora would you please sit next to Ms.Kagome Higurashi.Kagome raise your hand."

"No need for that Mrs.Miko.I know who Kagome is,in fact I'm to marry her in four years."Inuyasha stated.The class gasped in surprise simutanously,and whispers could be heard.I slouched in my seat even more,as Kai walked towards me.Once he reached his desk I passed him a note.Inuyasha picked it up from the ground,as Mrs.Miko continued to talk about some boring country in the western hemisphere.Inuyasha passed me the note back.I read it quietly.

"Well babe,I wanted every boy to know that you are mine,and that if they just stare at you I'd beat them to a bloody pulp.You don't think that I'd just stand there and watch do you?Anyways I'm in every one of your classes so could you show me around"I glanced at Inuyasha and saw him smirking.I rolled my eyes in exasperation.I gave him the one finger salute,and tried to concetrate on the boring nonsense Mrs.Miko was talking about,but it was kinda hard since I could feel Inuyasha's eyes staring at me.

"What the hell is your problem,and why do you keep staring at me"I asked when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well babe,it isn't my fault that you are so beautiful.In fact the most beautiful girl that I have ever set my eyes on.I'm gonna win your heart,and you know it.But to make things more interesting how 'bout a bet"he whispered back.I rolled my eyes informing him that I would win the bet."Well the bet is that I can make you fall in love with me by Valentines Day.If I win well,I get your company ,and you give full authority to me.But if you win I'll do whatever you want me to do."he finished.

"But that's in three months!There is absolutely no way you'll win,and there is no way I'll give away Kanichi/Higurashi Corporations"I exclaimed.

"I know,but I'm gonna do it.Anyways what are you doing Saturday"asked Inuyasha.

"Oh,I'm gonna pass out candy to the kids that knock on my door,and hurt the poor souls who go trick-or-treating when they are too old.Why"I replied.

"Because I was wondering if I could hang out with you Saturday if you don't have anything important to do"he answered.I turned my head the opposite way,hoping he didn't see the faint blush that stained my cheeks.I rolled my eyes,and turned around when I was sure the blush had gone.

"Hmmm.Fine,but you have to do my homework,not annoy me,and you cannot act like you know me in public until the bet is finished"I replied.

"How am I supposed to agree to those terms"asked Inuyasha.

"Well you're the one that wants to hang out with me"I replied nonchalantly.I heard a really quiet fine as I tried to pay attention to Mrs.Miko's lesson.For some reason Inuyasha's face imprinted in my mind.He was trying so hard to win my heart so he could run my company.That's all he wanted.Pain stabbed at my heart as the thought crossed my mind.How come people are son heartless?How come people obsess over money,power,and fame?What was so important?Being rich,powerful,and famous sucked!The only reason paparazzi didn't stalk me was because I tried to hide in the shadows,blend in with the darkness,and stay away from anything that included me being in the media.

The fact that I was rich and important wasn't even known to most of the school.I was known for being the hea of the school board,but besides that I and ordinary teen.No one knew that I was the head of a multi-billion company because I made sure that Ryu-kun's best friend and vice president,Rei Korino,dealt with all the company affairs.of cours I had to attend several parties but other than that I just made sure that everything was going smoothly and that I knew every single bit of information dealing with the company.I was gonna take over after college with a degree in business management.

"Ms.Higurashi, will you please tell me the capital of the States and then I would like to know who the current president is.After that I would also like to know when elections take place and what kind of government they have.Following that please tell me the three parties able to run for president"Mrs.Miko ordered.

"Huh"I asked,confused.

"I will repeat this only once,and if you fail to answer the question you will write a ten thousand word essay about American history and the government.Please tell me the capital of the States and then I would like to know who the current president is.After that I would also like to know when elections take place and what kind of government they have.Following that please tell me the three parties able to run for president"Mrs.Miko ordered.

"Oh.That is simple.The capital is Washington DC and the current president is George W. Bush the son of former president George Bush and brother to the governor of Florida,Jeb Bush.Elections take place every four years on November second and the inauguration is on January.Their government is democracy with three branches.The three parties able to run for president are the democratics which was Kerry,the republicans which was Bush,and the independents which was Snider.Anything else ma'am or would you like to know how I happen to know this information"I asked bored.I studied American history and government when I was eight.The rest I learned from current worldly events like the war in Iraq and the tsunami.It amazed me how Americans worked.

"No.It is obvious that you know this stuff already.So I will dismiss you early or you can stay and do whatever you want to do in my room"Mrs.Miko replied.

"Whatever"I said as I packed my things and headed out the room.I saw the jealous glares the students were giving me and it just made me feel better.I showed the teacher that I didn't have to listen to her and that my knowledge was far superior,but I also made the other pupils hate me.

Well it wasn't so bad.Ryu-kun made me learn everything I could about America,every night,when I was little.I guess since I was so used to do it I just kept on doing it.I walked to my next class,but after a couple minutes I decided to skip school all together.I already knew this stuff.In fact I was learning college material.I just actually had to go to college to get my diploma,and my Phd in business management,physics,math,and science.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Long enough?anyways there might be a period of time when I do NOT update because I've been working on this story for about for months,and just decided to put it on this month.I am at a writers block at chapter 3 so tips are very much welcomed! 


	4. A plan?

AN: Dont own Inu and crew. Thanx to everyone who is reading this. This chappie might not live up to ur expectations but u can always flame me later. REVIEW!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Plan?**_

"Mutt I'm sending two of my spys to watch you,and the girl closely.Don't even bother trying to start an arguement,because they are already in the city.Tomorrow you will see them at school.I am using spys that you would recognize so you will know who is on your side.We have to carry out this plan,and failing is NOT an option.Got it brother?"asked a monotone voice.

"Whatever Sesshoumaru,and I'm NOT your brother.I'm your HALF-brother.Get that through your fucking skull,"Inuyasha spat.

"Father does not want anyone to know this.For our enemies to know that fact could surely mean the destruction of this company,"Sesshoumaru replied no affection in his voice."But remember this I will kill you.I will get your portion of the company,and I will get that sword."

"I love you too,"Inuyasha said.He threw the phone on the reciever,and stormed out of his room.He slammed his door shut,and a shocked expression came across his face.

"D-d-did you hear my conversation?"he asked.He crossed his arms,and growled.I smirked at his antics.

"No puppy I just got here.I just wanna ask if I could borrow your notes and text book.And if we have any assignments in any of my classes,"I answered.He started to sniff the air.

"You're not lying come in,"he replied.I smirked.All I had to do was tell most of the truth,and lie just a tiny itsy bit.But what I wanna know is what this plan was,and what it had to do with me.

I looked at the little space he called home. If he was truly Satoshi-sans son then why was he living in this rat trap? Clothes, trash, books, and paper was littered across the floor. Candy wrappers, soda bottles, and take-out containers was carelessly thrown into the small waste basket by the couch.

"Ummm, Inuyasha, why are you living in this rat trap?" I asked, curious.

"It's part of the plan," he replied.

"What plan?" I asked. I was gonna get my answer even if I had to wait until the plan actually began.

"Well you see, you feel sorry for me because I live here and you take my under your wing. After that you..um…,"he trailed, leaving out the good information.

"I ,"I interrogated.

"Just forget I ever said anything about a plan," he stated.

"Okay, now do you have my homework?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute will you?"

"Alright."

I looked around the room searching for a place to sit. He honestly didn't think that I was going to stand here all day did he? Well I wasn't mainly because I had run all this way from my house. I had to run to the school, look up his information, memorize it, and come here. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. His information was practically encrypted. It took me a crucial two hours just to crack the code. I didn't know that it would take me so long, since I was a master hijacker. I could probably thank Ryu-kun for that.

After an hour of hearing grunts, and curses Inuyasha finally emerged from his room. He handed me the paper, and I snatched it out of his hands. I ran out the door, but Inuyasha caught me.

"What?" I asked.

"Return my homework to me before school tomorrow, and give me a kiss on the cheek for letting you borrow my papers," Inuyasha answered.

"Hey the only reason I asked you was because my friends wouldn't let me copy their homework because I didn't tell them a secret," I replied.

"Now what secret would that be?" Inuyasha asked, smirking. He was obviously amused right now.

"The fact that I'm engaged to a hormone driven pervert who only cares about stealing and then running my company," I answered him truthfully.

"What?" he asked. His whole face screamed shocked, and his golden eyes. They were so deep that you could drown in them. Beautiful, was the only word to describe them, and his doggy ears that lay on top his silver mane. That twitched from side to side.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I replied, pulled out of my reverie.

"Now, about me being a hormone driven pervert who only cares about stealing and then running your company," Inuyasha said once he found out that he had my attention. "I really do care for you, but it seems as if you don't want anyone in your life. You've locked everyone out, why is that?"

"I haven't locked everyone out!" I answered. "There's Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Ryu-kun!"

"First of all Ryu-kun is dead, and the rest of those people are your friends. You've known them your entire life,"

"So?"

"I'm the one that's going to break your barrier and become the best thief on this planet by stealing your heart."

"Yea, yeah, whatever." I said as I walked down the hall and headed back home.

The next day as I headed towards the tree where the gang and I usually hung out, I also saw a silver haired hanyou talking to a perverted monk. I seemed to hear their conversation.

"Miroku was Kagome always like this?" asked Inuyasha.

"Like what?" asked Miroku.

"So cold and distant," Inuyasha replied.

"Huh? No. She's always has smile on her face when she hangs out with us, but that's only when she hangs out with us, because we've been best friends since ever. Yet lately she seems a little sad or mad about something. Do you know why?" asked my friend.

"Yeah, I'm in every one of her classes."

"That's it? I mean you're not a bad guy. Only Kouga and Sango don't like you, but that's because you are engaged to our dear Kagome and Sango doesn't really trust demons."

"Then how come she trusts the wimpy wolf?"

"I don't trust Kouga!" yelled Sango as she threw a stick at Inuyasha. Kouga just smirked at this comment.

"Then why do you trust Kagome? She is after all a hanyou."

"I trust her because she and I have been through hell together. We both…."

"Hey guys! Hey bastard!" I said as I jumped next to Miroku.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is now part our gang, because I like him!" Miroku announced. Kouga and Inuyasha slowly backed away scared the Miroku was openly homosexual.

"M-m-miroku you mean as a friend right?" asked Inuyasha hiding behind the tree.

"Of couse! What did you think I was gay?" Inuyasha's head moved up and down.

"How can I be gay when my heart belongs to Sango?" asked Miroku. He received a resounding slap from the said girl.

"Lets change how you phrase terms in us being a couple." Sango said as she walked away.

"Sango dearest," said Miroku as he chased after the girl.

"Look at what you've done dog turd. Ayame and I are leaving because I don't feel like having a fight with her right now," Kouga said as he picked up Ayame and left Inuyasha and me alone, together.

"What are you doing befriending my friends?" I asked Inuyasha once Kouga was out of hearing distance.

"Well why not make your friends mine?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Because I want to know you better."

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I don't think you want me to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because if I'm not with you at all times during school, then someone might rape you. Though I highly doubt anyone would want to do that."

"I can take care of myself than you very much."

"Hiten and Manten," Inuyasha whispered.

"Huh?" I asked turning around to look at the direction Inuyasha was currently looking at. Not too far away was a fat man with only three strands of hair, by his smell he was demon. And next to him was a slimmer man with much more hair, and was way better looking. He had a girl on each arm, and it seemed to me that they were staring at me and Inuyasha.

"Yasha who are they?" I asked.

"People." He replied. He grabbed my hand, and hauled me to out first period. Hiten and Manten following us.

* * *

Hope u liked. please review! Ja ne!

__


	5. Stalkers and Other Things

A/N: DON'T OWN INU AND CREW! Alright I noticed I screwed up my story in chappie 3 see I started this as an original story and I thought I had edited it, but I didn't but u guys all know who they are right? Oh well email me if you don't and I'll straighten you out. K, me outties! **_ThAnX 4 da reviews ya'll rock my sox!_**

* * *

_CHAPTER 5: STALKER_

"Com'n Kagome we've got to hurry," Inuyasha said.

"What for?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at the hanyou. "I made plans today! Today I'm supposed to fight Kinya Kotani. He's the guy you have to beat if you're a girl wanting to get into the tourney. And if I miss this than I can't fight God dammit! They won't take the guy I'm engaged to, whom I don't care for, forced me to go gallivanting around town today because of some demons called Hiten and Manten. Yeah like they'll actually believe it. They're gonna think its bull."

"Oh really? I fought Kataziwa Yuki at the beginning of the year, and won. Also I came in second place and first through third have a place saved in the tourney."

"Second? Why not first?"

"Because my fucking brother."

"You have a brother?"

"A HALF- brother. Got it wench?"

"Whatever. Anyways can we please just go? If you let me and beat me in the tourney I'll marry you, willingly."

"Really?" asked Inuyasha astonished.

"Really, now if you don't mind can we go now?" I asked, putting on the puppy dog face.

"Fine but never ever give me that face again," Inuyasha said. "That's blackmail." He picked me up bridal style and leapt into to the air. "Where exactly are you supposed to go?"

"The place where my parents died," I replied.

"Where is that?"

"The old mansion by the forest."

"The old mansion, you Massacre Mansion?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep, that's the place. What are you scared?"

"Of what? Ghosts?" Inuyasha just smirked as he headed towards Massacre Mansion, but we had totally forgotten of the two demons stalking us, and the other two that were stalking us and didn't know about.

"Here we are, so where is this Kinya Kotani guy?" asked Inuyasha. I looked at my watch it read 3:15 pm.

"Actually inu-chan it's 3:15 pm the fight doesn't begin until 3:30," I answered. "Why don't we look around? I haven't been here in a long long time."

Inuyasha followed me as I let my hand trail on any piece of furniture that I could reach.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yea. I was in the forest going to my secret place and when I came back everyone was dead and blood was all over the place. Some of the servants had their head chopped off, and their eyes rolled backwards. It was truly scary. I rushed to my parents' room hoping to find them alive but to my great disappointment they were dead as well. I remember seeing someone jump out the window, but I can't remember their face. I ran up to my parents' dead bodies and cried my eyes. Then all these people came and put my mom and dad into bags and pulled me away from them. After that everything seemed to lose their meaning, and that's when Uncle Ryu-kun came and changed my life," I replied.

I walked up the stairs knowing that Inuyasha was behind me watching my every movement. I walked down the right corridor and walked slowly to the room where my parents were killed. No one seemed to care if the room looked the same as it did that one fateful day. The bed sheets stilled had the red blood stains on them and the impression of my mom and dad's body was still there. The room smelled musty but still had a hint of blood. Yet there was something else that was there, a scent that shouldn't of been there. The scent of Hiten and Manten, and I guessed Inuyasha smelled them too since he crouched into a fighting position. That was when they came in.

"Inu, my brother and I didn't come to harm you only make sure that you and the girl fall in love," Hiten said. He was rather handsome unlike his brother who was quite fat and had only three strands of hair.

"Well if you leave us alone, Kagome and me are going to be married. Now bug off fucker," Inuyasha said.

"Do you smell that brother?" asked Manten.

"Yes I do," Hiten answered.

"Smell what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course you can't smell it you're only a hanyou, but Naraku's offspring have been following us here," Hiten answered.

"You led them here?" asked Inuyasha enraged he looked like he was about to punch the other youkai in the face but thought better of it.

"You two protect her; she has a fight to win with one of the dudes who let in you into the fight if you kick their ass. She has to beat him or else we can't get married," Inuyasha said. "Now exactly which one of Naraku's offspring is coming here?"

"Kanna and Kagura."

"The wind witch and the child, easy." Inuyasha jumped out of the window pulling out a sword from its sheath that I hadn't noticed before.

"Take care of yourself and come back in one piece," I whispered.

"Don't worry lady, Inuyasha may be extremely stupid but if he's good at one thing it's fighting. After all that's what he's been doing his whole life," Hiten said. "But for now we better protect you from those two sisters and get you fired up for your fight. By the way when is it?"

"Umm. In 5 minutes,"I replied.

"5 minutes? Inuyasha can't get rid of those two in five minutes. Oh well better kick this guys ass so we can help Inu," Hiten said. "And Manten stop staring at her hair, use a hair growth formula or something but stop thinking about her hair."

Manten nodded his head and the three of us walked to the living room awaiting Kinya Kotani.

* * *

**A/N: Review? and should I continue?**


	6. Fight!

**A/N: don't own Inuyasha and crew, and I am SOOOOO sorry for the long update. Gomen nasai! Anyways I hope that those who read this story actually REVIEW! Like DeathBe4ureyes, Eric3d2b,and LifeORdeath. I do thank all my reviewers, it means so much to me and those reviews will be what keeps me to write this story until the end. I hope you enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 6: FIGHT!**_

Manten, Hiten, and I waited patiently for Kinya Kotani to arrive. Outside Inuyasha, Kanna, and Kagura were fighting. Every now and again you could hear Inuyasha yelling, or Kagaru yelling, but no matter what Kanna never seemed to yell. I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to go to my old bedroom and grab my bow and arrows.

Running past the two demons I sprinted up the stairs, turned left and arrived at my bedroom. Once at my room I went straight to my walk in closet. Reaching up towards the shelf I grabbed my old bow and some of the arrows I hadn't used when I was younger. Manten and Hiten were in my room staring at my quizzically.

"Well Kotani-sama is taking forever so I might as well help inu-chan. He might be able to take care of those two, but I'm bored. I came here to fight, not stand around waiting," I said. The two demons nodded their head in agreement. Hiten picked me up bridal style and jumped out the window. I didn't argue knowing that this was the fastest way.

Once Hiten's feet touched the ground I jumped out of his arms. I grabbed an arrow and got into a shooting position. I watched as Inuyasha's attacks did nothing, and he kept getting wounded.

"Inuyasha no baka," I whispered. I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch but he kept his attention on his enemies.

"Kanna, suck their souls," Kagura ordered as she showed no mercy to Inuyasha. It took me a while before I realized that Kagura was talking about me and Manten and Hiten.

Kanna brought out a mirror, pointing the mirror in my direction, a light began to glow from the mirror. Scared that I would loose my soul, I shot the arrow towards the mirror hoping to break it. My arrow glowed blue as it pierced the mirror, but the mirror only sucked up my arrow, slowly.

"Kanna, why didn't the damn mirror suck up that damn arrow?" asked Kagura as she dodged a blow from Inuyasha who had a permenant scowl etched onto his face.

"I don't know," Kanna replied monotonous.

I grabbed another arrow and this time aimed at Kagura. I sat there waiting for the opportune time to let go of the arrow when Inuyasha yelled, "Windscar!"

"Stupid mutt, I control the wind. Dance of the Dragons," Kagura said. A bright yelled light came from Inuyasha's sword and twister things came from Kagura's fan. At that time I let go of my arrow and let it loose. Once again a bright blue light came from my arrow, and it seemed to pierce through Kagura's attack, leaving her wide open for Inuyasha's attack. It hit her directly and a nasty cut was apparent on her right shoulder.

She pulled a feather from her hair and it became a giant feather that she was able to fly on. "Kanna."

I didn't notice this but Kanna was doing pretty badly too, and it seemed that Hiten and Manten really beat her up. Kanna listened to Kagura and jumped onto the feather as Kagura swooped down.

"Windsc," Inuyasha said.

"Don't think about it inu-chan!" I ordered from where I was. "You couldn't have beaten that wind witch with out my help."

"Keh," Inuyasha said walking towards my direction. He picked me up and jumped onto the closest balcony. "Shouldn't you be fighting that Kotani guy?"

"Yea, but I got tired of waiting and saved your ass," I said.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Nuh-uh"

"Yea-huh"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, and where that hell is that Kotani dude? I can't smell him."

"Don't change the subject; I saved your sorry ass and that is the end of discussion."

"Keh."

"Yay I win!" I said getting out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Save your breath wench," Inuyasha muttered. Since I was still next to him I thought that it would be the perfect time to slap him. Raising my arm and aiming for Inuyasha's face, I accidentally punched him in the face.

"Oi, wench, what was that for?"

"Gomen-nasai inu-chan. I meant to slap you but I guess I'm so used to punching people that I puched you instead."

"I gotta get married to you?"

"Hey I never wanted this but then you show up out of no where stating that I HAVE to marry you. Inu no baka."

"Com'n lets go to the living room." I nodded my head in agreement as we exited the room and entered the living room. As soon as we entered a piece of paper came floating down. Inuyasha snatched it and handed it to me.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_You are granted permission to participate in the Fight Everyone in Sight Tournament! I saw how you helped out our runner up from last year and I think that you have what it takes to become this year's runner up or even better our first ever female champion. But for now practice, you have the guts, stamina, and drive to become one of the best but do you have the strength? The 50 people you are going to fight are the best, and as a rookie can you handle it? Anyways like I said practice._

_Kinya Kotani_

_PS. See you in 2 months and we will send a letter a week before the tourney to tell you where it is going to be._

I stared at the paper in disbelief. I had made it into the tourney and I didn't even have to fight and official. Talk about lucky. I turned to Inuyasha, smirking.

"Looks like I don't have to marry you," I said. A look of complete shock covered his face.

"What!"

"Remember I only agreed to marry you if you beat me in the tourney, so you only fulfilled 1 out of 2 requirements."

"Piece of cake."

"Anyways inu-chan can you do me a favor?"

"I don't do favors."

I let my eyes water and my mouth quiver. I tried to put on my puppy dog pout but failed miserably, instead I cried.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

"What? And stop crying! I hate it when people cry especially girls, and most importantly I can't stand it when.." Inuyasha trailed off. Slowly, ever so slowly I stopped crying.

"You didn't even hear what I have to say,"

"Then say it already," Inuyasha said wiping away the remainder of my tears. "Crying is blackmail."

"I thought the puppy dog pout was blackmail."

"They both are."

"Inuyasha do you think you can train me until the tourney?"

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. First you boast on how you helped my and now you want my to help you? Do you actually believe I'll say yes?"

"But Kotani-sama said that I assisted you. See?" I said shoving the paper into his face. Inuyasha quickly scanned it and looked dumbfounded. "Anyways if the damsel in distress act doesn't persuade you then you better help me train or else I see a lot of bad luck in your future."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. Just predicting the future."

"Hey Kagome look at this cool necklace we found in your room," Hiten said running up to my side. I grabbed the necklace and put it on Inuyasha.

"How about that for payment?" I asked.

"That looks good on him. You know like a collar on a dog." Manten said. We all laughed except Inuyasha.

"Yeah all we need now is for him to sit," I said but at the moment I said sit Inuyasha's face pummeled into the ground.

Manten and Hiten laughed harder, "Looks like now he's the perfect dog." I laughed along with them, but Inuyasha's face was no longer in the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes?"

"You're dead meat!"

"Sit!" Once again Inuyasha pummeled into the ground. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit."

"Wench stop."

"Sit. So will you help me?"

"Yes, just stop."

"Okay, I won't say sit anymore."

By this time Hiten and Manten were on the floor rolling on their backs.

Inuyasha wiped the dirt off his shoulder and stepped towards me. "Kagome you are going to pay."

I slowly backed away but Inuyasha was just a breadth away. "S."

I didn't get to finish because at that moment Inuyasha had captured my lips with his.

* * *

**TBC...?Only if you review!**


End file.
